Super Titan Bros
by superdave
Summary: What happens when you throw some old skool video game items in the world of the Titans? slight crossover, if there are pairings, they'll be BBRae and RobStar, might be oneshot. that's up to you...


Yeah… picked this idea up from a pic I saw on deviant art. It's got Starfire talking to Robin with ears and a tail, with a giant Beast Boy in the background. If anybody knows the pic, a link would be much appreciated.

…Here goes nothing

Disclaimer: Y'know, I'd say something witty right about now, but all the witty disclaimers are taken up… so… I don't own Teen Titans OR Super Mario Brothers. Although I do have copies of Mario Bros games…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super Mario Titans**

**-** A Tail and Ears do not a Raccoon Make

It's really quite amazing how a tiny thing can cause such change. Most blame it on chaos theory, the old standby that 'if a butterfly flaps its wings in Central Park, they'll have a thunderstorm in Tokyo'. There are other things besides butterflies, though, as the Teen Titans found out the hard way. Things like stubbed toes.

Starfire floated merrily down a sidewalk in Jump City Park. It was fall, and the leaves on the trees had begun to change colors and release their grasp on their homes. Despite having seen this spectacle several times already, the Tamaranean was still awed by the vast array of colors.

Several yards in front of the amazed alien, a small yellow cube marked with a question mark appeared in a cloud of smoke. None knew its origin, and no one knew its purpose. That is to say, no one in THIS dimension knew...

Not noticing the box, Starfire stubbed her toe against it. How she managed to stub her toe while flying, the world may never know. Murmuring some Tamaranean curse under her breath, the redheaded beauty glanced down. She was overcome by an overwhelming sense of curiosity. "Interesting…" Landing gracefully and bending at her knees, Starfire grabbed a nearby twig and poked at the box. Nothing. "MOST interesting!" She gently prodded the crate with her finger, leaning away from it at the same time. Still nothing. "Not so interesting…" Sighing, Star made to sit on the box. Nothing. Well, actually, the box BECAME nothing. With a small 'eep', she fell to the ground.

Standing and rubbing her posterior, Star glanced down, expecting to see a crushed box. Instead, she saw a brownish-orangey leaf spring into the air. She reached up and attempted to catch the leaf, which instead evaporated, surrounded the alien in smoke, then dissipated. Shrugging in defeat, Starfire floated back to Titans Tower, not noticing the tail that had made itself a home on her body.

Beast Boy grumbled as he nudged his way through the fridge. Cyborg had just finished handing him his green butt in video games once again, and the green changeling was in the mood for a consolatory prize. In short, tofu. Hearing the door to the common room slide open, then closed, he glanced up, noting his redheaded teammate's look of confusion.

"Hey, Star. What's up?"

She frowned. "I believe the ceiling, but that has no bearing on my current problem. Beast Boy, I have a favor to ask of you."

The little green elf shrugged as he poured a glass of soy milk. "Sure."

"Would you examine my posterior?"

At this request, several events immediately occurred. First, Beast Boy immediately spit his soy milk out all over himself and the counter. Next, Robin pushed his chair back from a computer, where he'd been working unnoticed. He had a look of confusion, anger, and jealousy on his face. Raven poked her head up from where she'd been reading on the couch. She looked… intrigued at Beast Boy's predicament. Finally, Starfire blushed. "I have… said something wrong?"

Robin decided to step in, as Beast Boy had fled the room, muttering something about soy milk stains. "Err… Star? It's kinda… risqué to ask a guy to look at your butt. Why'd you ask, anyway?"

Starfire blushed. "Well, as I was going to tell friend Beast Boy, I've been feeling awkward twinges ever since I sat on that box…"

"Box?"

"In the park. A small, yellow box. It had a question mark on it."

Robin frowned. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll just take a quick look." He blushed as she turned around, exposing a suspicious lump in the back of her miniskirt. "Star, this is gonna sound perverted and awkward, but could you sag your skirt just a little?" Before the alien could comply, her new tail slunk over her belt and hung out. "Holy… Raven, come here!"

The empath grumbled as she set her book down, then her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted her teammate's tail. "Uh… Star? You've got a tail." Star looked over her shoulder in surprise. "It appears that I do…"

Robin pulled out his communicator. "Cy, would you mind coming down here? There's something I need you to take a look at."

Moments later, the half-metal teen clomped into the room. "What's up, y'all?" Robin simply grabbed Starfire's shoulders and turned her around, pointing at the tail. Cy's human eye bugged out. "Whoa, Star. You've got a coonskin hat in your pants." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Try again, o great one with the computer in his noggin."

Cyborg scratched his head for a second. "So… where'd the tail come from, Star?" The Tamaranean shrugged. "I was in the park, when I came upon a small yellow crate with a question mark on it." Cyborg raised his eyebrow (seeing as he only has one) and gestured for his friend to continue. "I poked and prodded at the crate, then decided to sit on it. It disappeared, and a little orange leaf popped out. When I tried to catch it, this happened." As if on cue, the tail twitched, and a pair of raccoon ears pushed their way out of Star's hair.

The mechanical maestro of the team sat still for a moment, then started laughing, earning him a strange look and a sweatdrop from Raven as she left the room. Robin glared, and Starfire looked confused. "Please, friend. What is so humorous?" Wiping a tear from his eye, Cy chuckled one last time. "Somehow, Star, you've found yourself a little magic item from another dimension. The second dimension, from the looks of it." Noticing his teammates' confused looks, he expounded. "It's from an old video game. Super Mario Brothers?"

Starfire looked distraught. "Is there any way to get rid of it?" Robin frowned slightly. _'Get rid of it? Darn. I was hoping she'd keep them. They're kinda cute...'_ The masked leader of the Titans awoke from his reverie to hear Cyborg's response. "Well… in the video game, you had to get hurt…" Star sighed. "So I wait until someone or something hurts me?" Cyborg nodded. "Looks that way."

Time passed. How long? It doesn't matter. It's safe to say, however, that as soon as Starfire _needed_ to be hurt, the villains stopped attacking. Not a bad guy in sight. But fate would have it that Star's time with a tail and ears would end the same way it had started. With a stubbed toe and a sore posterior.

Robin started up the stairs at the same time Starfire was floating down. Once again, our friendly Tamaranean princess found a way to trip while in midair. Going head over heels, she landed on her bum, bouncing her way down to where Robin was. She winced as he offered her a hand up. "You okay, Star?"

"Yes, although I believe my toe is once more stubbed and my butt is sorer than it was when I received my tail and ears."

Robin gave her a once over. "Uh, Star? The ears and tail… they're gone." Starfire gasped as she first felt her head, then her butt, causing Robin to blush slightly and look away. "Glorious! Come, friend Robin! We must celebrate!" With that, she dragged her leader into the kitchen and subjected him to strange alien torture techniques. That is to say, she made him some Tamaranean pudding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it, folks. Chappie one. Will chapter the first also be chapter the last? Only time will tell… oh, and any kind of constructive criticism or suggestions would be vastly appreciated.


End file.
